Conventional instrumentation racks typically provide vertical mounting surfaces that require instruments or equipment, such as oscilloscopes, to be mounted such that their face plates, including control panels and monitors, are oriented perpendicular to the ground. These racks work well for mounting equipment above desk level. However, they are not ergonomic for mounting equipment below desk level because off-axis visibility of low perpendicular face plates is relatively poor and manipulation of the control panels is awkward. Thus, the lower space on conventional instrumentation racks is often underutilized for equipment having control panels or monitors. Often, additional instrumentation racks are required to house equipment above desk level that could more efficiently be stored below desk level.